Einherjar's Feelings
by Writer Of Worlds
Summary: Chrom had always thought that the Einherjars he gets are emotionless and lack feelings. However, he was proven wrong when two of his Einherjars fell in love with one another. Marth x Roy, Self-Insert!Avatar x Chrom. Sex scene in later chapter, hinted character death and suicide
1. Chapter 1

**I DID IT AGAIN: BROKE A PROMISE OF WRITING MORE FREQUENTLY. *cries* AND ITS ALMOST THE END OF THE SUMMER (Where I am, we go to school early due to hurricanes and stuff XP)**

**So I decided to start my new story that I wanted to write for a LONG time. I can't think of a good title for this, so if you have any suggestions, I'll happily change it. ;)**

**This is Einherjars!Marth x Roy shounen ai BTW, plus a little bit of Avatar!Dawn x Chrom.**

**Oh, and Dawn is my Avatar/Robin and is married to Chrom, just to clear up confusion ;)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Einherjar's Feelings**

These cards were strange to Chrom. Somehow, in some way, they called out the spirits of heroes who were long dead. They appeared to be emotionless: not feeling happy, sad, hurt, angry… and not even feel love. Chrom had always thought that these spirits called Einherjars don't have feelings. Even Dawn, his wife and tactician, was skeptical about these spirits having feelings.

That was… until he had two certain Einherjars. Those two… actually proved him wrong.

Chrom and his army ended up in the Outrealms again, and Hubba was begging for their help. Apparently, Aversa stole his Einherjars… AGAIN. Reluctantly, Chrom decided to help the poor old man out.

Chrom ordered his Einherjar, Prince Marth, to attack, as he, Dawn, and the rest of the army went off to attack the other Einherjars.

Aversa laughed as she watched the Einherjars in her possession attacked the group.

That was when something took a strange turn.

Marth was up against a younger Einherjar, who had red, spiky hair, a long cape, a headband tied with a bow, and some white and black armor. The two stared down at each other, doing nothing.

Aversa noticed that one of the Einherjars weren't even fighting, and she shouted, "Roy! Why aren't you attacking him?! ATTACK!"

Chrom also noticed this. He shouted at Marth, "Marth, what are you doing?! That Einherjar is on Aversa's side. Attack him!"

The two still did nothing. To both of the leaders' shock, they dropped their weapons as they continued to stare at each other.

"No. I refuse." The two said simultaneously.

"WHAT?!" Aversa and Chrom both cried. Chrom was confused, but Aversa was upset.

"YOU STUPID GINGER! ATTACK HIM!"

Marth and Roy stared at Aversa, and they picked up their weapons. Aversa and Chrom thought that they will attack each other…

But they both started to attack the other Einherjars, and after they were defeated, they then turned to approach Aversa.

"W-WHAT?! Wh-WHY?!" Aversa cried in shock.

The two swordsmen, with their glowing blue eyes, were about to strike her, but Hubba stepped in front of them.

"Hold it! Stop hurting the beautiful Aversa! PLEASE! She'll give the cards back!"

Aversa stared at Hubba in shock. She stole the cards from him, yet he still jumped in to defend her.

Marth and Roy stared at the old man, confused.

Aversa growled and yelled, "FINE! Be a traitor and join with the bandits, you stupid…red haired…IDIOT!"

That set Roy off. He pushed Hubba out of the way, which he responded "Ow my back!" and he walked up to Aversa's face.

"I REFUSE to listen to you." He growled. "Marth is NOT a bandit, and he never will be!"

Aversa stared at him in shock. Chrom, on the other hand, was even more confused. He ran to Hubba's side and helped him up. "They…know each other?"

"I'll explain later, Princey." Hubba said, "For now, I must stop them from hurting the pretty Aversa! HUBBA TO THE RESCUE!"

"Oh brother…" Chrom sighed, facepalming.

Aversa turned to Hubba, and she quickly threw all the Einherjar cards in his direction. "FINE! Take it! Take it! TAKE IT! I don't want them anyway!"

The old man grabbed the cards from the ground and he said, "Why thank you!"

After the battle, Aversa fled.

Hubba shook Chrom's hand while saying many 'thank yous', and as a gift for saving his cards, he gave Chrom the Roy card.

When Hubba gave Chrom the Roy card, Chrom started to ask questions about the strange behavior of his card and Aversa's card.

"Why weren't they attacking each other? How did they know each other?"

Hubba stared down at the Roy card in Chrom's hand, and he spoke, "Well…I'm not sure, but there's a theory about this. According to some people, these two knew each other in a…how can I say it…a different universe."

"Wait…a different universe?" Chrom asked, confused.

"That's right, Princey," Hubba continued, "that universe is called Super Smash Bros. I heard how much fun it was over there. Ah, how much I would LOVE to come there…"

"Enough, Hubba; please continue."

"All right, all right. Anyway, these two knew each other in that universe, and they became…"good" friends. When the days went by, they began to grow…a bit unusual. They were always at each other's side, and I even heard that they even kissed!"

"Wait…KISSED?!" Chrom was shocked to hear this. "If they kissed, then why did Marth went with Caeda instead?!"

"Well, that's the complicated part. When the next…tournament came around, Roy was never heard from again, leaving the poor, poor prince heartbroken. He stayed in his room for weeks, months even! He was a depressed young man."

"So they knew each other…why did they act the way they did back there?"

"…My theory is that they hadn't seen each other in years, and upon seeing each other in the battlefield, well…they seem to be…happy. Happy to see each other again. But that's my theory, so I'm not positive that that was the case."

Chrom was silent from all this. He understood what was going on, but he never knew that his ancestor would act this way, according to the stories his older sister Emmeryn told.

What was even more confusing was… they were happy?

After saying their goodbyes, Chrom and the army were thrown back to their world.

* * *

It was night at the camp, and everyone was asleep. All of the candles inside the tents were unlit… except for one, which was brightly lit.

Dawn stared at her books, studying. Sighing, she then looked at the two Einherjar cards.

"Dawn?" Dawn was startled. She turned to see Chrom coming inside.

"What's wrong Chrom?" She asked, staring down at the cards.

"You're still studying, right? I apologize. I'll leave—"

"N-no! You're not interrupting. I don't mind you coming in."

Chrom smiled and sat beside her. "I was thinking about those cards… and what Old Hubba said…"

"I know. I was thinking about that as well."

"I wanted to ask…" He looked down at the cards, "Do you really think these cards have… feelings?"

Dawn gave a skeptical look at Chrom, then at the cards. "I'm not sure… it was strange how they acted back there though… Old Hubba said they were… happy to see each other. It's strange… I actually wanted to study the strange behaviors of these two…"

"I could help."

Dawn stared at her husband again. "Really? How?"

"Have them out every day… let them interact with us… eat with us… I'll keep watch of them."

Dawn looked at Chrom in shock. "You're going to STALK them?"

"They don't mind I think… if they are uncomfortable, I'll let Tharja take the job; she's a lot better at it."

Dawn snickered at Chrom's joke. "She would rather stalk me than two spirits from the dead."

Chrom smiled while trying to push out the thought of the Dark Mage stalking his wife.

"We'll start tomorrow and see what happens. Every night, report to me of their actions and interactions with each other."

"I will, my love." Chrom gave her a quick hug and a kiss. After a while, Dawn yawned.

"I'm going to bed…" She said, closing all of her books and tucking the cards away in one of them, "See you tomorrow, Chrom."

"Good night, Dawn." Chrom got up and walked out of the tent as Dawn went to her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**I'M WRITING THIS AT 3 IN THE MORNING JUST FOR YOU GUYS. YOU BETTER BE HAPPY.**

**More coming soon!**

**Comment/review please :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 of my new story!**

**Warning, there is a hint of suicide and character death in this. If you are sensitive of this, please use the back button.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It was hard to watch Marth and Roy in the middle of a battle, but somehow, Chrom managed. While he watched the two, he kept his guard up, making sure that no one would sneak up behind him.

The two Einherjars never left each other's side. They stayed close, fighting against enemies, protecting each other, and if one had a hard time with an enemy, the other jumped in to help. When one of them was injured, the other quickly ran to his side and healed him with an Elixir.

Before and after battles, the two also never left each other's side. The two seemed to enjoy each other's company, laughing, spending time together, and training together. They seemed like they knew each other for years, and they treat each other like loving siblings.

Meanwhile, as Chrom investigated their relationship, Dawn stayed in her tent, studying the origins of the two spirits. To her shock, they were separated from different centuries, in different countries… from that; they shouldn't even KNOW them, let alone their legendary stories.

That got her thinking... apparently this "universe" called Super Smash Bros. was real, and that's how they met despite the huge gap of their timelines.

At night, the army gathered in the mess tent to get dinner. While doing a head count, Dawn realized that the two Einherjars were missing.

"Hmm? Where did they go?" She said out loud.

"The Hero King and the Young Lion?" Frederick asked, "I have not seen them..."

"You don't think…?" Dawn asked. Frederick smiled.

"I'm sure that they were fine. Besides, they are two spirits from the dead. They don't need to eat, right?"

"I guess so… but I want to study more on their behaviors…"

That's when she noticed Chrom sitting between Lon'qu and Lissa. Sighing, she went towards him.

"Chrom, have you seen the Einherjars?" She asked.

Chrom turned to face her and he shook his head. "Not since a few hours ago…"

"Well, are you going to find them? Dinner's almost ready! Even though Stahl's taking a long time in there…"

Frederick heard this and he ran in the kitchen, with an audible "STAHL! HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU NOT TO EAT THE INGREDIENTS?!"

Chrom sighed. "All right. Find me when dinner's ready."

"I will. See you soon, Chrom, and don't do anything stupid."

"I won't. Trust me." Chrom got up from his seat and went outside.

Dawn watched Chrom exit the mess tent and she heard Stahl from the kitchen, "I WAS HUNGRY! THE FOOD WAS DELICIOUS!"

* * *

Chrom ran through the woods that were near the camp, calling out the two Einherjars' names.

"MARTH! ROY! Where are you?!" He cried. He came across some bushes, and he pushed them aside… and he saw, near a lake, Marth and Roy staring at each other.

Chrom decided to stay hidden and eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Where have you been all these years…?" Marth asked.

Roy looked down and said, "I… I was called back by my father to go in a war… I-I have to leave the Smash Mansion…"

"Why didn't you tell me? I would've gone with you!"

"I… I don't want you to worry about me. I know how protective you are."

"I was depressed when I noticed that you were missing, Roy! We sent out a search party… everyone was worried about you… Iwas so scared that you were kidnapped and killed!"

Roy didn't stare at Marth in the eyes when Marth said this. "…I'm sorry. I should've told you… but… if I did, you would hold me back... my people needed me, Marth."

Marth realized this. He started to feel guilty for being so selfish. "I'm sorry… I forgot that you're a duke… you have duties… but why didn't you come back when the warring was over?"

"…I don't know… When I was out on a walk, I suddenly felt pain in my chest and blacked out and… I was frozen… I was unable to move… to speak… then I was sent out by a strange woman… she said that bandits were attacking her and the village. I have no choice but to help her… then… I saw you."

Chrom overheard all of this, and he figured it all out; Roy left without telling anyone that he was going to war, and after the war, he never came back; he was killed by a mysterious assassin.

Marth held Roy's face gently, and he suddenly embraced the boy, sobbing. "I-I wanted to die when you never came back! I never let anyone come in my room… not even Ike, my close friend! Wh-when I heard that you were not coming back… I was devastated. After many years… I spilled my own blood… and I too, was frozen, unable to speak and move… then an old man sent me out with Ike and another person who I've heard of, Alm…"

Chrom was shocked to see all of this. Marth was… crying? All this time, he thought that Einherjars had no feelings, yet… these two… do have them…

"Marth… I'm sorry that I made you did this… I'm sorry… for leaving you…" Roy then began to cry, and the two cried in each other's arms.

After a few minutes, the two stopped crying, and, to Chrom's shock, their lips met. They were passionate with the kissing; they held each other, tears streaming down their faces, as their tongues invaded each other's mouths.

While Chrom was watching, he heard someone behind him. Realizing he forgot to bring a weapon, he quickly turned, only to see Dawn behind him.

"Dawn," He whispered, "don't scare me like that…"

"Sor—" Dawn then saw Marth and Roy kissing, and she can't help but stare. While she was watching, blood trickled down her nose in a nosebleed. Chrom noticed this. "Dawn…?"

Dawn shook her head and she wiped off the blood from her nose. "S-sorry! Let's go back…"

"But what about—"

"They'll be fine. Let's just… OK?"

She then ran off, leaving a confused Chrom and oblivious Marth and Roy behind.

* * *

**And that's it! As you read, yes, Roy got killed by a random assassin, then turned into an Einherjar, then Marth, stricken with grief, killed himself and he, too, turned into an Einherjar. I mean, they ARE spirits, right? Makes you wonder how the heck they get in cards…**

**And Dawn… a shounen-ai fangirl?! OH NOES! D:**

**And yes, I know that in the game, they speak while in the cards, but I don't care :P**

**Comment/review please! :D**


End file.
